Una nueva vida
by kikitamtz
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes borrar el daño hecho por un ser amado? ¿Cómo perdonar cuando el corazón aún está sangrando? ¿Podrías soportar tener a tu lado a la persona que te hizo tanto daño pero que sientes que de cierta manera la sigues queriendo? Bella tendra que dar respuesta a esas preguntas mientras cursa la universidad junto con quien creyó era el amor de su vida.
1. cap 1

Prefacio: la historia comienza cuando Edward y bella se van a la universidad, todos son seres humanos sonde no hay leyendas ni seres míticos. Bella ha cambiado desde que Edward la dejo hacía mas de medio año por ir corriendo tras Tanya, su antigua novia, dejando a Bella hecha un mar de lagrimas y muy destrozada. En todo ese tiempo Bella se refugio en Jacob, su mejor amigo, pero tras el regreso de Edward Bella abandono a Jacob. Aunque ella prometió dejar todo en el olvido le cuesta trabajo volver a creer en los te amo de Edward, a pesar de que el jura que ya no siente nada por tanya y que jamas se volverá a ir de su lado.

Espero que les guste la historia!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey estoy emocionada por que esta es mi primera historia, estoy super emocionada! si tienen consejos o comentarios no duden en dejarlos de tooodas, absolutamente todas, las criticas se aprende espero la historia sea de su agrado!

Disclaimer: desgraciada o afortunadamente la saga y personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es mía!

CAPITULO 1 La partida.

Ya había acabado de empacar mis maletas, me había despedido de mi padre, era duro dejar a Charlie solo pero él era el hombre mas fuerte que jamas hubiera conocido, ademas no se quedará solo por completo pues Sue venía mas seguido a verlo así que ella le haría compañía y tal vez en un año o menos estaría de regreso en el pueblo para su boda.

Ahora que todo estaba listo tendria que ir a la casa de Edward a despedirme de mis suegros, Esme y Carlisle, e ir por mis "cuñados" para marcharnos de aquí. Mientras conducía a la gran manción me tomo por completo la nostalgia... sabía que me quería ir con Edward pero hecharía de menos a mis amigos, el bosque, la sensación de que el tiempo no pasa y sobre todo extrañaría a mi mejor amigo de la push, Jacob Él estaba sufriendo ´por mi abandono pero amaba mucho a Edward ... o eso creía yo. Era verdad que desde que regresó yo me sentía rara con él, era como si hubiera muero cierta parte de mi amor por él por que... ¿si amas alguien mucho lo dejarías? y mas aún ¿ Lo dejarías por alguien más? Pero en fin el había regresado a mí y se quedaría conmigo el tiempo que yo quisiera tenerlo cerca.

Cuando llegué a la enorme casa todos me recibieron con alegría y entusiasmo.

-Bella que alegría que ya hallas llegado, tenemos que irnos pronto o perderemos el vuelo- dijo Alice quien no cabía en si de la emoción.

-Pues entonces que esperamos, ¡Vamonos de una buena vez!- conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Me despedí de Esme y Carlisle con un fuerte abrazo y un "Los extrañaré mucho". De camino al aeropuerto Edward me extendió un papel que al parecer era una carta la iba a abrir en ese instante pero me detuvo

-Leela hasta que estemos instalados en la nueva casa- me dijo al momento que la iba a abrir.

-Pero la quiero leer ahorita- dije, si me la había dado ahorita era por que se trataba de algo importante ¿no?- ¿por que esperar?

-Por que quiero que reflexiones en lo que dice y que mejor ya descansada y relajada- me dijo con una voz de niño caprichoso

-Esta bien, solo por que te quiero lo haré- y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Despues de varias horas en el avión aterrizamos en la ciudad de Nueva York, en el estacionamiento había 3 carros hermosos: un Bentley Arnage en color plata, un Mclaren negro y un Corvette rojo. Supuse que el que le pertenecía a mi novio era el auto en negro, por primera vez en la vida me dio miedo subirme a un coche pues se veia que este era muy veloz y presentia que nos estamparíamos contra un arbol o un farol.

* * *

Este capitulo esta un poco aburrido pero es para empezar, los proximos serán mas entretenidos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey chicas, aqui el capitulo 2 de la historia, espero les guste!

ya saben lamentablemente los personajes no son mios :( son de una señora con una mente brillante que los creo!

Cap. 2 "La bienvenida"

Después de media hora de recorrido, en realidad era más tiempo en un carro estándar pero como tenían unos carros rápidos fue muy poco el transcurso, por fin llegamos a la casa que mi futura familia había comprado hace unos cuantos meses. Esta era muy grande, fácil debía tener como 10 recamaras, supuse era idea de mi mejor amiga, la hiperactiva duendecilla de Alice, había un gran jardín, con flores de todos colores, un gran porche obviamente, la fachada de la casa era tipo colonial, muy hermosa.

-Es hermosa la casa Edward- le dije admirando la vista.

-Claro que es hermosa, pero hay un pequeño gran problema-dijo serio

-¿Cuál? Yo no le veo ninguno- dije desconcertada

-Tú-dijo, puse mala cara él había sido quien me había convencido de venirme a vivir con ellos- es que tu belleza opaca cualquier cosa, eres la cosa mas hermosa, bella que he visto en mi vida- se apresuró a decir, supuse que había visto mi reacción.

-Menso, pero estoy en desacuerdo la cosa mas bella eres tu, corazón- dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso, en eso una vocecilla nos interrumpió

- Bella, bella ¿qué te parece la casa?- dijo Alice.

-Pues supongo que esta bien- dije como si fuera una cosa simple

-Como ¿Solo bien? Sabes cuanto trabajo me costó conseguir una casa como esta para que digas "solo bien"- dijo un poco molesta

-Bueno es "súper genial" me encanta- dije un poco mas entusiasmada, sabía que eso la haría feliz

-Edward te la robo solo unos cuantos minutos, tal vez horas pero si te la regresaré- dijo Alice, me tomó por el brazo y jalándome hacia adentro de la casa. Al entrar me quede impactada la casa era muchísimo más hermosa de lo que había pensado, el piso era de mármol, la recepción era muy grande, del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal y al fondo se encontraban unas escaleras como tipo palacio real, en serio que Alice jamás se medía esto era demasiado excéntrico ya me imagino el susto que debió sufrir Carlisle, el padre de Alice, cuando le dijo cuanto había costado esta mansión, por que esto era demasiado para tenerlo en un concepto de casa.

-Bella tenemos que llegar a tu habitación, ya tendrás tiempo para admirar y conocer toda la casa- me dijo muy impaciente

-Esta bien Alice, ya voy.

Subimos las escaleras y el primer piso era muy, muy bonito tenia las paredes en color miel y en ellas había cuadros de paisajes realmente hermosos Alice hizo que girará a la izquierda para poder ir a mi habitación, mientras caminábamos me iba explicando que era lo que había tras cada puerta.

-Este es el baño grande- me dijo- tiene regadera y una tina.- seguimos avanzando a la próxima habitación- esta es la recamara de Rosalie, esta es la mía y tu recamara es esta- me dijo señalando la puerta que estaba frente a la recamara de ella- espero que te guste, la otra habitación es una biblioteca, ¿quieres verla?

-Claro eso me encantaría, ¿Es igual de grande que la de Carlisle?- pregunté

-mmmm algo así- dijo torciendo un poco la boca.

Nos aproximamos y ella abrió la puerta, entré y me quede sorprendida, era muy hermosa y grande, en medio de la habitación había una cama tipo colonial en color caoba con ropa de cama en color beige, había una "mini biblioteca" vacía claro, ya que había insistido en traer todos mis libros, había una mesa de madera supongo para la computadora y mis cosas de la escuela.

-Gracias Alice, es preciosa!- le dije sinceramente

-Y no has visto lo mejor- me jalo de mi brazo y me llevo a una puerta color café claro- Tu guardarropa- dijo muy emocionada.

-Alice, sabes que no me gusta la ropa nueva, y menos si no me dejas participar en elegirla- replique

-Eso no me importa, tengo un excelente sentido de la moda nena- dijo pagada de si misma- además tuve en cuenta tus gustos, casi estoy 100% segura de ello- dijo fingiendo que hacía memoria.

Abrí la puerta y casi me da un infarto, era demasiado grande, había de todo desde jeans hasta trajes de etiqueta, tenis, flats, sandalias y tacones. Supongo que esto sería el sueño de toda mujer tener tanta ropa y accesorios como los que se encontraban en mi closet.

-¿Me ayudarás a no perderme entre tanta cosa, alice?- le dije con carita tierna.

-ahahahah- gritó alice- CLARO QUE SÍ!- casi me deja sorda.

-Ahora si no es mmucho pedir quiero bañarme a gusto-dije

-esta bien, vuelvo al rato- dijo y salió por la puerta.

Busqué mis cosas de baño y fui a darme una larga ducha para relajarme, cuando salí de bañarme me disponía a leer la carta de Edward, tenía miedo y ¿si era para cortarme de nuevo? No podía leerla, pero dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, tome dos respiraciones profundas y la abrí.

* * *

Chic s que les parecio?

Dejar comentarios es tan genial como que Alice te regale un guardarropa completo!


End file.
